Kaisha Lan
Kaisha Lan is a feared Pirate Warlord, leading the pirate fleet that refers to itself as 'Blue Company'. Personality Kaisha is cruel and lacks compassion for those outside her fleet. She has a personal vendetta against society, causing atrocities with little remorse for her actions. History Born at an indeterminate place and time, Kaisha was raised from a very young age to be a consort to a wealthy magistrate. Though this practice was technically illegal, this magistrate's position of privilege allowed his participation in human trafficking to go relatively unnoticed. Having lived in the Sanzian port city of Gudo, she had some level of familiarity with the work of the sailors. While living under him for over two decades, she personally witnessed his participation in making the Helu Empire the dominant force in Sanzi. Once she had the opportunity, he desire for revenge culminated in her killing her master in a blind fit of rage. His death was ruled an accident, and most of his harem was able to escape recapture. In the guise of the night, Kaisha took them to a nearby dock, and had them commandeer a ship that would serve as the first of many under Kaisha's command. Forced to kill and steal in order to feed her crew and maintain their means of escape, Kaisha found a niche in this lifestyle of a rogue. Her initial sense of indignation against the power structure that allowed her to become enslaved morphed into a philosophy of violent rebellion. Through various shows of force that involved false flags and underhanded tactics, she managed to create a small fleet from commandeered navy ships, crewed by enslaved enemies. When this culminated in her sinking a surrendering vessel, all of her original cohorts left in distaste. This did nothing but spite her further, leading her to quickly forget her goal of liberation and proceed in taking control of the seas. Abilities In Combat Kaisha is seldom encountered outside of her own ship. Arsenal Kaisha's most powerful asset is her armor, The Red Dragon Armor. Designed by Lyir Clan engineers, it is something of a primitive powered armor that can maintain momentum that it builds up. It does this through the buildup of heat facilitated in the magic elements built into the suit's mechanisms. Using an air pump in the lower back, it directs this pressurized air to various parts of the armor, reacting to pressure the use puts on the armor's plates. This allows the user to direct the armor as well as "roll" with enemy attacks. As it weighs over 60 kg, it can only be used on land or on her flagship. Though initially hard to maneuver due to its bulkiness and weight, the momentum of force can be built up considerably, to the point that the user can run through and break walls. This also helps to take advantage of otherwise overly heavy weaponry, in which Kaisha's weapon of choice is a Double-Sided Broadaxe. See the Quest in which her Rival Battle takes place for more details on the suit itself in practice. If Hazel's choice is made at the end of this quest, the Armor can be recovered and be modified into a wearable armor for Eight. Otherwise, schematics for her armor can be found later after completing speed challenges on her ship. Ego Kaisha's Ego, Nemesis, manifests as an invisible force that pushes things away from her body, comparable to the opposing force of two magnets. Unlike Ver’s Epilogue, this force is not selective and Kaisha cannot choose what to push, but Kaisha can control its strength in specific directions. For example, she can direct this force downwards to propel herself into the air, or away from herself to block or even push back incoming blows. Relationships Placeholder Trivia * Kaisha is based on a real historical pirate queen, Ching Shih. Category:Characters Category:Nemeses